Substantial progress was made in several areas of data analysis . Version 1.0 of a package "Analysis Program for EXAFS" ("APEX") was developed for standard EXAFS data analysis. This program consists of an executive program written in the TCL/TK scripting language; this part of the code runs unchanged for a variety of platforms: MacOS8.x, Windows 9X/NT, Linux, and Unix, and probably others to which TCL/TK has been ported. The underlying Fortran codes have already been ported to MacOS, Windows, and several Unix platforms. The architecture makes it possible to migrate towards a uniform code base, to use components written in different languanges, and to make use of vast subroutine libraries available for scientific data acquisition. This package both for training purposes and routine data analysis, and will be made available for download free of charge.